


Thunder, stolen

by lamename



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamename/pseuds/lamename
Summary: A story fortumblrMIND'sJuly theme "Electricity"





	Thunder, stolen

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really have the time so it's kinda rough. Well, had to share it anyway

Megamind was bouncing his leg as he sat and waited for the bell to ring, wishing he hadn’t ordered Minion to make him coffee that morning. He’d wanted to be 100% awake, though. It may have been the scariest duty he had as the city’s defender, but even adrenaline wasn’t guaranteed to get him up _that_ early in the morning.

His hands faltered on the device on his desk as the door banged open with the bell, and the kids pushed each other until they came to a halt in front of the teacher’s desk, staring right back at him. The silence lasted until their homeroom teacher entered. “Say hi to Megamind, kids! And take your seats now. Don’t you want to be on your best behaviour for our hero?”

Mumbling their greetings, the children scrambled into their seats. Megamind noted with warmth that some tore their eyes off him to inspect the instruments on their desk.

“Ollo, kids! As you know, today is Metrocity’s Education day, and I’ve been asked to give you a lesson.” He pressed his fingertips together and leant closer, feeling his stomach flutter when the kids shifted towards him as well. “And what’s more befitting a genius like me than teaching you science!”

Unable to contain his energy, Megamind sprung up and grabbed some chalk. “I consulted your curr-i-culum,” he thought he heard a snort as he turned to write the topic on the blackboard, “and according to that we’re studying _electri-city_ today!”

He whirled around, cheeks hurting from his manic grin, to discover a raised hand in the first row. “Oh. You there. Speak up.” He shifted on his feet, subtly attempting to shake off the awkwardness. Maybe he shouldn’t have refused the teacher’s offer to rehearse the lesson beforehand.

“I don’t think electricity is pronounced that way,” the kid with pigtails piped up. “It’s not a city.”

“Yeah, not like Metro City,” someone, Megamind didn’t see who, snickered from the back. The class tittered, and the teacher stepped up from her stool in a corner.

“You’re correct, Emmeline, and cut it out, Yorik! I’m sure it was just a... slip of the tongue.” She smiled brightly at Megamind. “Let our hero continue with the lesson.”

Emmeline raised her hand again. “But he said curriculum wrong, too!” She turned her gaze on Megamind. “How come you didn’t learn that in school? All the big kids know it.” Emmeline straightened her back some more.

Megamind gulped. He really should’ve brought Minion with him, but they’d thought someone needed to fill in while he was busy, just in case. “Well, sh-school was a bit different in my day! We had a... lesson plan instead.” He clapped his hands with a fake smile. “Speaking of which, let’s get back to that!” Before anyone could interrupt, he connected the cables on his table, and let lightning flash in a bulb for a few seconds.

Children oohed as they observed the lightning dance. Megamind disconnected the cables to get their attention to himself, and noticed a couple of kids touching their set-ups, trying to replicate the experiment. “Children!” he shouted. “Wait until I explain the theory to you. Otherwise it may shock you!”

The teacher stood up and opened her mouth with a frown, but Megamind waved her back down. “They don’t know how to make the circuit complete just yet, and the voltage isn’t dangerously high.”

That was when a kid at the back shrieked in a high voice, and zapped his deskmate. The noise level of the resulting ruckus was in a serious danger of giving Megamind a headache.

Ready to tear his non-existent hair out, he shouted, “You’re grounded!”

Three hands flew up in addition to Emmeline’s. Megamind inched slowly back behind his desk, letting the teacher take over.

***

“I can’t believe how badly the children behaved,” Megamind moaned, lying down on the sofa, holding an ice packet to his head. Roxanne made sympathetic noises at him. “Who would’ve thought they’d figure it out on their own! Even Minion thought the experiment was childproof with adult supervision.”

He sat up in a flurry of limbs. “Next time, I’m not giving them the batteries until I’ve explained the theory. Also, I’m starting an anti-bullying project. The teacher promised to give me some contacts.”

Roxanne’s facepalm didn’t dim his manic grin.


End file.
